


Criticism

by Loui2517



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Schmico - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: Wherein Nico explains why he fears telling his parents
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Criticism

**Author's Note:**

> I relate to where, I think, this storyline is going from personal experience and it's why I feel compelled to contribute to this narrative.
> 
> Although I admit that some may think this is an absolute deplorable way to treat parents, I (and possibly Nico) can't be the only ones to do so. I think it's a case of not feeling like your life is your own and that your parents have interfered with your decisions to the point that you can't live your life the way you want to. If anything like me, there will have been a point in the past where his parents have done something he can't get past. For me it was basically forcing my hand to have an abortion of a baby I wanted to keep. It resulted in me not telling them when I later got married and when I got pregnant. My husband and I have been married for 8 years and he understands the reasons why I keep things hidden. I am now spending some time with my parents, now that I have achieved what I wanted from life and feel more secure as a human being.

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Nico sighed, when his ministrations were met with disinterest, “You can’t really do this can you?” 

“I,” Levi paused to gather his thoughts into words, “I don’t know how to have a relationship with a guy who won’t talk about his feelings,”

Nico groaned and ran his hands through his hair, “I want to. I really do but if I do, I have to explain my relationship that I have with my parents and you have to be willing to live a life with me that doesn’t include them. They don’t have a place in my life. I see them when I have to,” 

“Why?” Levi turned to face Nico from his place beside him on the bed, “I want to know. You can trust me with this. I’m not going anywhere,”

Nico met Levi’s gaze and held it, the light from the open blinds at the window illuminating their faces, “The way my parents talk about gay people. You should hear the things they’ve said over the years – the things they still say,” he seethed, “They have this homophobic, archaic view of gay people like they're dirty and unnatural. I know they have their suspicions about me. I think they’ve always had them. They’re not stupid people. They see the way I look at other men. I once called one beautiful when I dared to admit what I thought of a friend and they said it wasn’t right. They told me what I was feeling was wrong and I knew it wasn’t,”

“Oh Nico,” Levi soothed, reaching a hand up to run through his hair in comfort. 

“I know they know how I feel Levi. That they at least have some idea of what my tastes are. I try and drop being gay into conversation occasionally and wait for the awkward pause. They have chance to ask or even address it but they never do,”

“Maybe you just need to tell them,” Levi suggested.

“And then what? ‘Mom, dad, I’m gay and I have a boyfriend. He’s Jewish, by the way’ and they’ll love that too,” Nico sniped, distastefully. 

“Gee thanks,” Levi mocked hurt because he understood. His view of his own mother wasn’t far dissimilar. He hadn’t really wanted to tell her in the years prior and the outcome hadn’t been great. His sleeping unwelcomely at Nico’s testament to that. 

“Sorry but you know what I mean. Probably just one more thing for them to criticize,”

“Is their criticism really that bad?” Levi asked incredulously. 

“Are you kidding me? I would kill for them to be my biggest cheerleader on just one accomplishment in my life. I’m a doctor. You know how tough it is. ‘Still can’t buy your own house yet, can you Nico?’ It can be anything they can find fault with. Always looking for the faults. Can you imagine if I told them I killed a guy or that I messed up that interview?”

“I’m sorry,”

“If I thought telling my parents would be met with any other reaction than negativity, then I would tell them – gladly. As proudly as I show the world when I’m with you. They’ve never taken anything they might not agree with positively. They’ve never placated me with a, ‘we might not agree with you but we support you’. Has your mother ever been that bad?”

“Well – no,” Levi admitted.

“Can we not talk about this anymore? It makes me sad,” Nico whispered, his eyes watering.

“Sure thing,” Levi smiled slightly, “Whatever you want,”


End file.
